Where Does This Go?
by LunaParvulus
Summary: Draco learned something during a blackout at his and Harry's home. Post Hogwarts. HPDM


**Disclaimer: All characters used in this story belong to J.K Rowling. I am merely borrowing them for this story :P **

Part of the Ebony and Ivory Fuh-Q-Fest. First line challenge. Challenge number 31: "Erm… I don't think that goes THERE…" (Dana)

**A/N: I was bored, and wanted a challenge x so here's my second challenge fic :D**

This story took place after Hogwarts. Harry and gang are around twenty years old. This story probably doesn't even sound all that great… It just came into my head, and I typed it down lol.

**Where Does This… Go?**

"Erm… I don't think that goes THERE…"

"What do you mean 'you don't think it goes there'?" Draco snapped, "Why don't you try bending in half for the past hour?" Draco let go of the black wire he was holding and continued his search for the one that had caused the blackout.

Harry sighed and lowered his lit up wand and pointed it near where Draco was having difficulty. Both men were currently (in the dark, except for one little bright spot from Harry's wand) trying to fix a broken fuse down in the basement of their house. Harry and Draco were having a quiet dinner when suddenly the whole house was engulfed in darkness. Draco had cursed, kicked, and yelled when that happened. Harry only calmly pulled Draco along with him and went down to the basement to fix the problem. Both being wizards, these two young men had no idea what to do about a broken fuse. Using their magic would only cause unnecessary explosions. And so, after losing a round of Rock, Paper, Scissors (yes, they are very mature…) Draco has been dubbed the one who shall fix the broken fuse. An hour later, Draco was still pulling at random wires while Harry stood next to him watching the very slow progress.

"Why am I the one bent down, pulling at wires that can shock me at any moment while you are only holding up a wand?" Draco grumbled, gingerly touching a white wire and pulled at it.

"Because you lost a round of Rock, Paper, Scissors to me," Harry said, "And because we can't use our telephone to call for an electrician to fix this."

Frowning, Draco let go of the white wire and tugged at Harry's wand. The green eyed man took the cue to move his wand closer to the wires. The blond moved closer and peered at the colorful wires. He picked at a red wire and gave it a pull. Draco gave a gasp when the red wire easily moved; the ends were frayed and burnt.

"Here's the broken wire… Now let me just fix it…" Draco murmured as he pulled out his own wand from his pocket.

Harry saw the movement and kneeled down next to his husband of one year. He reached over and grabbed Draco's wand so suddenly that Draco let out a gasp.

"Do you want our house to be blown up?" Harry asked exasperatedly, "We can't use magic to fix the broken wire Draco."

"What do you want me to do Harry? Get some tape and mend the broken wire back together?!" Draco said snappishly.

They've been doing this for the past hour, Draco was getting annoyed and not to mention his back was killing him at the moment.

"I didn't mean that Draco," Harry sighed, "There must be some other way we can fix it without using magic…"

"And what, pray tell, can we do?" Draco rolled his eyes and stood up, "Last time I checked neither me nor you know a thing about fixing broken fuses!" The blond twisted his back and relieved some tension in his back.

"Well… there must be something…" Harry started.

Draco took his wand back from Harry's hand and whispered 'Lumos'. The tip lit up and Draco began walking towards the stairs.

"Where are you going Draco?" Harry asked as he hurried to catch up with his husband.

"I'm going back upstairs and sit in the dark to mope," Draco grumbled, rubbing his lower back.

"But what about--"

"We'll deal with that later." Draco cut in, "I think we can manage a few hours in pitch darkness." Draco continued up the stairs with Harry close behind him.

As they neared the top of the stairway, Draco vaguely heard Harry mumbled something under his breath. The Slytherin paused at the doorway that led to the hallway of their house and turned around; Harry didn't notice and walked right into Draco's chest. The impact left Harry's glasses askew.

"OH!" Harry cried as he brought his hands up to prevent his glasses from falling off his face, "Draco why'd you stop all of a sudden?" Harry frowned and fixed his glasses.

"You were mumbling and grumbling all the way up the stairs," Draco tilted his head and looked at Harry, "What's wrong love?"

"I… I don't—Oh never mind." Harry moved to the door.

Draco, in one swift movement, barred Harry and prevented him from leaving.

"Spit it out Harry," Silver eyes locked with emerald, "What's bothering you?"

Harry mumbled something; Draco moved his head closer and jabbed Harry on the chest.

"What did you say?"

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and threw up his hands.

"I'mscaredofthedark!" Harry shot out; Draco moved back and smirked. Even though Harry spoke with the speed of an airplane, Draco caught every word.

'_Who would've thought… Harry Potter, Savior of the Wizarding world, afraid of the dark…'_

Draco kept that thought to himself.

"You're scared of the dark?" Draco asked, cupping his hand on Harry's cheek; Harry nodded and refused to look up. Draco smiled softly and planted a soft kiss on Harry's forehead, "It's alright, I'm here… There's nothing to be afraid of."

"But… There's… Things lurking about… in the dark…" Harry mumbled; he looked up at Draco. The blond promptly gave Harry a small kiss on the lips.

"Come on you big baby, we should go back and finish the now cold dinner." Draco grabbed Harry's hand and pulled his husband along with him.

Once they arrived at their dining room, Draco walked over to the table; his wand was held out in front of him just in case he walked into something and fell flat on his face. Harry, on the other hand, walked cautiously behind Draco; he waved his arms in front of him, with his own wand still in his hand. Although Draco was in front of his husband, he saw the spot of light that came from Harry's wand flying around the room.

"Harry… you're going to knock something down with your arms flailing around like that," Draco chided, "Hold on to my shirt and follow me."

Draco heard Harry sniffed and the spot of light was gone. Then he felt a hand, cold and clammy, on his hips. Harry's blunt fingertips dug into Draco's flesh.

"Ow! Hey!" Draco cried out, "Don't hold on that tight! I'm not going to vanish you know."

'_Man, he's really afraid of the dark.'_ Draco thought as Harry loosened his grip just a little.

"Sorry…" Harry mumbled, "Well, lead the way Draco…"

The Slytherin heard the fear in Harry's voice.

"Being in the dark isn't that bad," Draco said softly, "We still have windows around the house, and the moon's full tonight so we'll get some moonlight in here." Draco stopped in his tracks and turned to face Harry, "And I'll be here."

Harry looked at Draco and smiled. "Thanks Draco…" They were now standing beside the dining table; Harry threw a glance to the side and saw the outlines of plates and bowls. "I think we should just skip dinner… it's all cold anyway."

Draco only nodded and led them both to the living room. After settling down on the couch, Draco pulled on Harry's arm and the green eyed man sat down next to his husband. Harry laid his head on Draco's chest; the blond immediately wrapped his arms around Harry's small shoulders.

It was mid-fall; the wind was howling outside, tree branches swayed and the moon cast gnarly shadows across the walls of the living room. Even in the dark, Draco felt Harry tensed and shivered lightly.

"It's just the wind love," Draco whispered; he moved his hand up and down Harry's arm to comfort the smaller man, "And the shadows are of the tree outside."

"I… I know… It's just that I really don't like the dark…" Harry said meekly; he burrowed his head deeper into Draco's chest.

Draco sighed and continued rubbing Harry's arm. He looked out the window and watched the autumn winds blow; leaves swirled and fell onto the ground and laid there. Draco then moved his eyes and landed them on the top of Harry's head. The Gryffindor had closed his eyes and was on the verge of sleep. Draco smiled and watched the brunet rest peacefully in his arms. Just he was about to dose off as well, the fireplace in the room roared to life. The sudden noise woke Draco up instantly; Harry snapped open his eyes and yelled. Harry jumped out of the couch, his wand at the ready, and was now looking around for whatever caused the noise. Draco sat there and watched Harry spin around in circles. He bit his lip to stop himself from laughing.

"Harry," Draco said; Harry didn't hear and continued to stand there, tensed. "Harry!"

Harry stopped moving and looked down at Draco. "What?!" Draco arched his eyebrows at the outburst, Harry took a deep breath and lowered his wand, "Sorry… I heard something… and and…"

Draco pointed at the fireplace, "It was only the fire, I think we're getting a firecall…" 

"A firecall? Who is it?" Harry asked and looked over at the roaring fireplace; the fire flickered and ember flew everywhere.

Draco stood up from the sofa and walked to the fireplace; he knelt down and waited for a face to push up. He made a surprised sound when Hermione's face showed up. Harry hurried over, as fast as he could in the dark, and knelt beside Draco.

"Hermione? What's the matter?" Harry leaned closer to the flickering flames.

"I tried calling you guys but there was no response," Hermione glared at Harry then at Draco, "I thought something happened so I firecalled you guys."

Draco sat down on the floor and crossed his legs under him.

"We don't have electricity, so the phone doesn't work." Draco explained, "We found the broken wire but we can't fix it because using magic would most likely blow the house up."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "You know, you both are wizards, can firecall me, or send a message to me via owls! How dense can you two be?"

Harry, who was still kneeling on the floor, blushed; Draco huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It was dark, we panicked, and the first thing we thought was to find out the source!" Harry defended, "We didn't have time to write a message and send it with an owl!"

"Yeah, whatever Harry," Hermione chuckled, "Well now that I know what happened, I can send an electrician to your house."

"Yes you do that Hermione," Draco said, "Thanks for the help."

Hermione shook her head with a smile and closed the firecall. Harry sat down next to Draco and began playing with his fingers. Draco took Harry's hand and held it.

"She was right you know, we could've firecalled her and save us all that trouble down in the basement." Harry laughed lightly, "You almost got shocked when you were picking at those wires."

"Just think of this as an experience." Draco smoothed his thumb over Harry's knuckles.

"An experience?" Harry looked at his husband skeptically, "Draco, you almost killed yourself."

"No I did not." Draco said haughtily.

Harry let out a frustrated sigh and shook his head.

"How many times did I tell you that you don't stick the wire back into the holes of the outlet, with metal pieces sticking out at the end of it?"

**.: Fin :.**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Finished! I know this story is very short… but I wanted it to be that way lol. Hope you enjoyed it… it probably wasn't that great, but yea, I tried :P


End file.
